This invention relates to a console cabinet for a portable television receiver which may be constructed from, for example, molded or extruded plastic components or may be made completely of wood. The console cabinet includes a base, a top, open front and rear sides, a pair of sidewalls attached to the base and terminating at the top, and vertical adjustment receiver support means and open front closure means for, respectively, vertically adjusting the portable receiver upwards or downwards in the cabinet and for framing the receiver to obtain a floor console model. More particularly, this invention relates to a console cabinet which permits the owner of most 19 through 23 inch portable and table television models to convert these models into high fashion furniture consoles. The invention is such that the entire conversion from a portable or table model set into a console type set can be accomplished very quickly and easily with the type of tools that most homeowners have. Thus, the present invention provides a high fashion furniture console for a portable receiver which is capable of being installed with a minimum amount of effort and a minimum amount of tools.